


Get Me Off Of This Ride!!!

by CapMorgan55



Series: Khepri's Twisted Adventures [2]
Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon), Parahumans Series - Wildbow, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have super powers? Honestly, it sucks, especially as you have to go through the worst day of your life for them. The fact that I was basically dragged into the wildest gang in the city has nothing to do with my opinion! ...Stop looking at me like that!?!
Relationships: Emma Barnes/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Lori Loud/Carol Pingrey, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Series: Khepri's Twisted Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661056
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Whisper 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this was a story that has been bouncing around my head for a while now, so I hope you all can enjoy it.  
> The Loud House is the property of Nickelodeon, and Worm and its sequel are the property of Wildbow.

_The Docks, Midnight_

_Canon time-frame of Skitter's Battle Against Lung_

_Taylor/Skitter's P.O.V._

I was fucked. I was staring down a fire-breathing, literal rage dragon, in the middle of the night, wearing a half-finished costume, when my only power was bug control. Why did I think this was a good idea!?

"You got this Tay! Show that big bully what's coming to him!" The voice of my arguably insane girlfriend shouting in my ears through the cheap com-link we had gotten for when I went a-heroing served to drag my mind into focus. And remind me of how this all started.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on Tay! You have superpowers! Your a cape! It's your duty to go out there and beat up the baddies!" Normally, the childish whine coming from my childhood friend, now girlfriend, Emma Barnes was something I could easily ignore, but when I caught sight of the very much unstable leer in her eyes, I just let out a sigh instead._

_"Fiinnneee, I'll go out and play hero." Never mind that my costume was still only half-done, or that my powers weren't exactly suited for "beating up the baddies," when Emma was in one of her moods, it was easier, and safer, just to do what she wanted. The fact that she pulled me into what was probably one of the hottest make-out sessions of our lives not a second later certainly helped to sooth my concerns._

_~End Flashback~_

'Stupid, sexy Emma, with her stupid, sexy mental trauma.' I kept my angry mutterings inside my head, as I really didn't want to have Ems overhear something she couldn't handle. 'Besides, I wouldn't have kept myself to the sidelines anyway. After-all, what kind of maniac sets their gang off to kill kids!?' Lung, apparently. I took a breath, squared my shoulders, and got ready to run like hell. Turns out, I didn't need to. After all, it isn't everyday that you see what could only be described as a eastern dragon made entirely of needles and thread rush through the air and bodily throw an Asian man wearing a metal, dragon-shaped mask through the nearest wall, especially when said Asian man was rapidly gaining in height, muscle, and scales, while being coated with fire.

"The fuck was that!?" You read my mind Ems, you read my mind. It took me a second to realize that the exclamation didn't come from my ear-piece, but rather from behind me. I turned around to see what could only be described as four capes riding three bony, reptilian things. In the lead was a taller guy, pretty muscular, decked out in biker leathers with a skull shaped mask. Next was a pretty androgynous figure wearing what could only be described as a ren-fair costume of all things, though the leering, puppet-like mask was pretty freaky, I'll give them that. The third was a pretty butch looking girl (no guy I knew had breasts like that), wearing a cheap rubber dog mask. The fourth, who I could only assume was the speaker, was an admittedly cute blonde wearing what I was pretty sure was a purple catsuit with the eye of Horus painted on the front. I'm assuming that she was the speaker due to the gobsmacked look on her face, which, if anything, made her look even cuter. Stop that brain, we already have an awesome girlfriend!

"Going by your reaction, I assume its safe to say you had nothing to do with that?" I kept my tone as dry as I could, losing it in front of what I could only assume were a group of capes was not something I could afford to do at this stage. Luckily, the purple girl, who I am still assuming was the speaker, managed to compose herself enough to form a response.

"We need to get out of here. That string-dragon-thing isn't going to stop until it's either destroyed, or Lung is dead/captured. And it's size means whoever is controlling it won't be able run damage control if any of us get in the way. The names Tattletale by the way, not purple girl." Did she just- "Read your mind? Sorta. If we survive this, I'll explain more later." With that she proceeded to drag me bodily onto the reptile-thing she was straddling, ignoring the grumblings of the girl in the dog mask, and sent us running. At least until several tendrils of thread shot out of the dragon and lifted us into the air, that is.

\-----LINE BREAK-----

I don't know what I was expecting when the string dragon pulled me and the others bodily into the air, but it certainly wasn't this. "This" being the sight of a fairly tall blonde girl decked out in a semi-ornate dress with a large red heart set into the chest and heart themed sunglasses perched on her head gushing over one of the lizard-creatures, which are dogs apparently, scratching their tummies and generally acting like they're a bunch of puppies, rather than massively muscled death beasts that could eat her in one bite. I'm pretty sure we were all underwhelmed by this, with the exception of that Tattletale chick, who was standing ramrod straight, almost like she was worried. Honestly, I didn't see it.

"Dawww, whoze a good puppy, you are, yes you are! Oops, I got totes distracted. Like, my names Heartstrings, but you can totes call me Leni if you want!" The fact that this, this valley girl, of all people, was the one controlling the string dragon currently manhandling Lung really wasn't making a lot of sense. I mean seriously, that thing was brutalizing him, how are his arms bending like that and staying attached!?

"No offence, but are you _really_ the one controlling that thing?" This came from the puppet looking one, and even I could here the sarcasm dripping from the beginning of that sentence. "And in case you didn't know, it's kinda stupid to just announce your civilian ID like that. Are you some kinda retard or something?" Ouch, that was just mean! And apparently, it was also the worst thing he could have said, going off of the way Tattletale just turned pale as bone, and the pure blank face Len- Heartstrings was suddenly sporting. "I mean really, what kind of idiot just shouts out who they are like tha-ACK!" That last little bit was due to the collar of his getup unraveling and reweaving itself into an impressive looking gag.

"It's not nice to call people names, meanie! And you know, I only actually had to save the buggy girl..." The suddenly dark look she was sporting was honestly unnerving, especially with how much it contrasted her earlier behavior. I was about to step in before the gag collapsed back into place without a sound. "But that isn't really me. But still, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Mister. I may not be the smartest, but I can handle myself. Besides..." The sweet smile that had come back to her face quickly shifted into an honest to god, heartbreaking, tear-stained grin! How did she do that!? "It's not like I actually have a life outside of cape stuff." And now I feel like crap, _great._ "Anyway, you guys want to meet my team? It'll be loads of fun~!" Dammit girl, why are you pulling out the cutesy face! Bad enough I get it from Ems, but this chick too!? Speaking of which, I haven't heard a peep out of her ever since Heartstrings showed up, and normally she can't stop talking when it comes to capes. "SAY YES!!" And their she is. Welp, here I go. "Actually-" "WE WOULD LOVE TO GO!!!" The fact that that came out of Tattletale's mouth seemed to shock her team as much as it did me, though Heartstrings thankfully didn't seem to notice.

"Great! I build up a ride while you all get ready~!" With her piece said, Heartstrings proceeded to skip to the ledge and call up a massive ball of yarn, string, and assorted thread, seriously, there was at least several thousand pounds of fabric there! How had someone like this stayed off of the PRT's radar for so long?

"Tattletale, mind filling us in on why we have to go with probably crazy weirdo who just manhandled, and is still manhandling Lung?" This came from the guy in the skull helmet. Honestly, they all seemed a little put out by her behavior, and I couldn't say that I blamed them; that outburst of hers was bizarre as all heck. Tattletale seemed to gain a little bit of composure as she moved to respond.

"Simple, she's planning on dragging us back whether we agreed or not, and this way, her team won't assume we're enemies and move to capture us when we get there. That girl is massively powerful, and her mind doesn't exactly work like other folks. She isn't from around here, and if the read I got on her is anything to go by, she and hers are here to stay." That... was worrying, but not something I could focus on now. Speak of the devil, Heartstrings was coming back trailed by- were those giant eagles made of yarn!?

"You bet!" Crap, I said that out loud. "I made an extra so we can go pick up that friend of yours listening in on the ear-phone-thingy." She could see and hear my earpiece!? "What are we waiting for, let's go!" And with that, cords of thread shot out of the eagle-constructs and lashed all of us, including the lizard-dogs, into place before taking off into the air. Judging by the gleeful cackling Ems was giving off through my piece, I was in for a wild ride.

\-----LINE BREAK-----

 _Docks, Later that_ _night_

_Armsmaster P.O.V._

Armsmaster slowly pulled his cycle to a stop. He had come out to answer reports of both Lung acting up, as well as information on the elusive Undersiders. While admittedly he was hoping for a chance to test his new anti-regeneration solution, the reports coming in of a dragon made of thread instantly sent chills up his spine. He briefly hoped that it was merely Parian fighting seriously, before immediately dismissing the idea. The young Rogue had made it clear that she would not endanger her neutral status, save in defense of her store, far from where the reports originated. That left only one, chilling, conclusion.

"Do you really think it could be them?" The voice of fellow Tinker, and longtime friend, Dragon, broke him from his thoughts. "While they've made waves before, it's never been on this scale, save their introduction."

"While it is possible that this is merely an exceptionally powerful fresh trigger, the evidence would suggest otherwise. Besides," An exhausted note crept into his voice. "SHE has never once shown any understanding of neither subtlety, nor restraint. However, it is imperative that we verify, rather than leap to potentially disastrous conclusions."

"Hmm." As Dragon made a noncommittal noise, he instead focused on taking stock of his surroundings. All seemed quiet, unusual when answering reports involving Lung. He was about to call in when something caught his eye. He came to a stop, adrenaline surging at the sight of the fabric dragon, the designs breathtaking, the colors vibrant to an amazing degree, the anatomy almost eerily lifelike, but what drew his eye the most was the sight of the near naked man lying in the center of the puppet's coils, body coated in slowly closing wounds. The man, undoubtedly Lung, groaned for a second, prompting Armsmaster to get into position to subdue him should he regain consciousness. This proved unnecessary a second later, as the puppet quickly dealt a brutal, quick blow to the gang leader's head, returning him to unconsciousness. As he cautiously approached the construct, it appeared to sigh in response to his presence, before collapsing into hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of individual threads. The sight of this prompted Colin to release a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. After administrating his solution to the unconscious Lung, as well as applying restraints and containment foam (one can never be too careful with a parahuman as powerful as Lung, after all), he opened his channel back to base, closed as a preemptive measure against the mighty cape known for her incredible sensory abilities and strength, independent of her powers.

"Console to Armsmaster, situation report." The voice was that of Assault, the lackadaisical fighter unusually serious for the situation.

"Armsmaster to Console, Lung has been detained. However," He quickly cut off the sudden flow of chatter over his claim with a curt word, "The victory cannot be assigned to myself. After arriving at the sign, I encountered a highly intricate thread construct which, upon sighting me, collapsed into thread. In light of this evidence, I am willing to tentatively lay claim to the presence of the Ace of Hearts. I repeat, the Courts are in Brockton Bay." He paused for a moment to let the message sink in. Then the shouting started.


	2. Whisper 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and the Undersiders have received the distinct pleasure of meeting with the latest gang to grace the streets of Brockton Bay. The fact that the smartest member of them isn't even 10 yet is definitely NOT a worrying sign, no matter what anyone says! ... Stop looking at me like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies, gentlemen, and assorted germs from across the cosmos, this chapter will give you all a better glimpse into the AU I have constructed. See if you can figure out how badly things are going to get later on!  
> The Loud House and the Casagrandes are the properties of Nickelodeon, Worm and Ward are both the property of Wildbow. Now on with the Show!

_Over top Brockton Bay_

_Taylor P.O.V._

I was dreaming. That's the only explanation for what is going on right now. A dream is the only way that I, a fairly new Trigger with an fairly weak power, my dubiously sane girlfriend, Emma Barnes, and a group of Parahumans that I had only just met, could possibly be in this situation. What is this situation, you may ask? Weeellll, we are currently being subjected to the dubious experience of flying Air Heartstrings, slung underneath her Yarn Eagle constructs in belly harnesses, at least three miles in the air. Personally, I am one surprise away from screaming my head off, or wetting my pants, whichever comes first. The only thing keeping me from my impending meltdown; the fact that my girlfriend is very much having the time of her life. "WOOHOO!!! GO FASTER, YEAH!!" Seriously, how is she not scared out of her mind!? We are BEING CARRIED to an UNKNOWN LOCATION by a parahuman we JUST MET!! Aw well, at least I'm not the only one annoyed by her crazy this time, if the looks, distorted by their masks as they are, that the Undersiders are shooting her are any indication.

"Like, you totes got it!" Wait, what- oh nononono! Aaaannndd, we just started accelerating. Perfect. I wonder who's making that really whiny scream? Oh, wait. That's me. I am so going to kill Ems for this. Right after I get a change of pants.

<SWITCH>

_Heartstrings P.O.V._

Leni- oops, sorry, Heartstrings was having a blast! She got to show off her totes awesome new outfit, stop a seriously bad baddie, and made some new friends, and it's still only the first night! She was still a little confused on why her sisters and the rest of the fam were concerned about coming here, this city seemed fun! Well sure, that puppet guy was totes rude, and maybe that girl in the purple spandex, which was totes NOT her color btw, was just trying to be polite so her sisters and the others wouldn't hurt them, but other than that, things were great! Seriously, her fam wouldn't hurt a bunch of strangers for no reason, though, she guessed it maybe would have looked bad if she brought them in using her patented cuddle jackets, to keep them from squirming, after all. Olympian and Princess probably wouldn't have hesitated to attack them, not that she wouldn't have tried to stop them, but they were both really good at hurting things, especially Ly- Olympian.

She held back a frustrated sigh, as it wouldn't do to seem like a bad host in front of her new friends, especially that Emma girl. She was so fun! She wasn't weirded out by the way Heartstrings talks, or the way she acts, which already put her way above the others on her new friends list! She couldn't wait to get back to base. That nice girl with big puppies would get along great with Gremlin, Skull Guy would probably appreciate advice from a good leader like Icon (she really wanted to use a name with Glory in it, but she got out-voted), and Puppet Guy, as rude as he was, would probs get on great with Harlequin! She wasn't totally sure about the others, but they seemed real nice, even if the Bug Girl (Taytay was it?), was a little standoffish, and her mask was so well made, it even had the Bug-Pinchy-Thingies on it! She was totes glad Scalpel and Prodigy helped get rid of her fear of bugs, though she still didn't understand why everyone was screaming when they were done, nothing bad happened, right?

\-----LINE BREAK-----

_PRT Headquarters_

_Shadow Stalker P.O.V._

Sophia was in a bad mood. Which, to be honest, wasn't a surprise, really. Ever since she triggered, it was like someone had set a boulder on top of her berserk button, full-stop. She was genuinely lucky if she could go one day without blowing up on someone, though that had changed in recent months. After she triggered, she fell into a seriously messed up mindset, which she still technically had, even if it had been mellowed out recently. When she first met Emma, she was sure the girl was a survivor, a predator, someone who could make it in this fucked up world. When she went to the girl's house, everything changed. For starters, she found out Emma had gotten **the eyes** after their first meet up. Second, she finally met Emma's longtime "BFF" Taylor Hebert. When she first met the girl, she didn't think much of her. Why would she, sure the chick was tall, but she was built like a twig! The fact that she had walked in on them talking about "finally enrolling Ems into a good self-defense class" threw her for a loop, honestly. When Hebert asked her for a spar, she numbly agreed, expecting an easy win on the slender girl. What she did NOT expect was to be put on her back inside of a minute. Ten more spars and ten more painful throws to the ground, and it finally sunk in that she wasn't gonna win, and wasn't THAT a tough pill to swallow. The fact that Hebert had a steady conversation going with Ems during each and every spar really helped it sink in. The following interrogation really helped her learn not to judge a book by its cover; Hebert was a Third Dan Black Belt in Karate, and had trained in at least the basics of every other Martial Art available for learning in all of Brockton Bay! When she explained her philosophy to the surprisingly tough girl, it honestly should have been a pretty strong warning sign when Hebert's eye started twitching like it did. The following "spar" really helped to illustrate just how out of her depth she was, as Hebert took the opportunity to verbally harangue her for all she was worth.

"Shadow Stalker, pay attention!" The surprisingly stern voice of Assault snapped her out of her reverie. Gathering herself she took a moment to look around. Armsmaster, always so grim and stern, seemed to be extra tense today. Miss Militia, who tried to be everyone's mom, was insanely nervous if the way her weapon was mindlessly cycling through its forms was any indication. Assault and Battery, and weren't those an interesting pair of names, weren't doing their usual bit of Assault goofing off and making jokes before Battery poked/kicked/jabbed him back into shape, which was a HUGE warning sign in and of itself. Daunt-Ass was looking both confused and scared out of his mind, while Triumph was trying to get a read on the situation, as he looked as lost as everyone else. Gathering herself, she finally responded. "Sorry sir, just had a lot on my mind for the last few days."

The look of gratitude and exhaustion that Aegis shot her, probably for not responding with her usual barbed comments, nearly made her snap at him out of spite. She wasn't that bad, dammit! Vista, once again trying to show off how mature she could be, asked the question on her and the rest of the Wards minds. "Sir, not to be disrespectful, but what are we all doing here? Does this have anything to do with Lung's capture earlier?" That little comment got all the Wards, herself and that wise-ass Clockblocker included, to take notice. Speaking of the joker...

"Okay, wait. We captured Lung. Leader of the ABB Lung. Mr. "I Will Burn Off Your Face If You Piss Me Off" Lung." At the nods he received, along with a few eye rolls, Clockblocker took a moment to compose himself. When he was done, he had one thing to say. "So, who's the dead man walking?" Okay, that was a little funny, even at her worst Sophia wouldn't have tried to take on Lung, at all.

"The capture of Lung is irrelevant to these proceedings." Those words from Armsmaster brought her up short. After all, what could be more important than the capture of the strongest parahuman in the bay? "When reports came in of Lung rampaging in the docks, I myself responded in an effort to test my new anti-regeneration serum, in the hopes it would enable the capture of high-speed regenerative brutes in the future. However, along the way, follow up reports indicated activity matching the _Modus Operandi_ of a known S-class parahuman. Upon arrival, I encountered a construct in the form of an eastern dragon composed of thread and assorted needles restraining an unconscious Lung, routinely administering a blow to the head whenever a return to consciousness appeared likely. Upon catching sight of me, the construct shifted out of the way to allow access, enabling me to administer my anti-regenerative solution and apply restraints. After restraints were applied, the construct collapsed into individual threads and needles. I have taken this as a sign that the primary Vanguard for the S-class Parahuman group, The Four Courts, known as the Ace of Hearts, alias Heartstrings has appeared within Brockton Bay."

That bout of exposition answered several questions, and also happened to create several more. Sophia may not have been a cape geek, but she did know enough about the cape scene to be knowledgeable of the S-classers in the world, yet she never even heard about any group called The Four Courts. To say she was confused would be an understatement, and the looks on the faces of the other Wards reflected the same confusion. Shockingly, it wasn't one of the Wards, or even Triumph, who had been a Ward himself until fairly recently, who broached the question on all of their minds, but Dauntless. "Who the hell are The Four Courts!?"

The poleaxed looks on the senior capes faces at that question were NOT comforting. The way Armsmaster visibly gritted his teeth not even a second later was definitely a warning sign, to be sure. The fact that the following outburst came from Assault of all people really hammered home just how much of a fuck-up that particular comment was, as was the ice cold tone of voice he used. "Are you telling us, that you haven't been looking over the mandatory briefings on globally active threats?" The fact that he was visibly calm the entire time was seriously freaky, since when did that joker know how to take anything seriously!?

"Well, I thought it was kinda pointless; after all, everyone knows of the big threats in the world, and even the ones that aren't in the news are blown up online!" What he was saying made sense, if not for the increasingly incredulous or, in Armsmaster and Assault's cases, furious looks.

"As difficult as it might be for you to believe, not every active threat is as obvious in their actions as the Slaughterhouse Nine, nor as specific as the Elite. Quite a few groups are capable of at least basic espionage and covert operations. The Courts fall into that category. I am more than sure that the Director will wish to have a word with you on this topic." The frigid tone of voice that Armsmaster stated all of this in, in addition to how rapidly Dauntless started to pale, really made it clear how badly he had fucked up. "However, that particular discussion can occur at a later time. For now, we will merely review all available information on The Courts. Their _modus operandi_ follows a migratory pattern; they will set themselves within a location for an indeterminate amount of time, systematically stalk and destroy all active oppositional presence within said area, build up resources, and move on. Their means of travel are currently unknown, but is believed to be connected to some form of parahuman power, as their ability to cover ground between occupations is not feasible via foot traffic or conventional vehicular locomotion.

"Structurally, the Four Courts are based organizationally and thematically off of playing cards. The Hearts faction often perform pseudo-humanitarian efforts, and specialize in garnering public support and elimination of corruption and public hazards within the area. The Clubs faction acts as an exclusively paramilitary group, actively seeking out and attacking potential rivals. The Diamond faction specialize in wealth acquisition and resource distribution, managing all commercial and financial efforts within the organization. The Spades faction acts as the overall leader of the organization, as well as providing support in manpower for the other factions as needed.

"The members are organized within each faction numerically, along playing card lines. Those with a description of 2 are new recruits, regularly swapped from each faction until one decides that they wish to take in said recruit stops the process and brings them in. The 3s act as grunts, providing simple labor, muscle, and taking care of busy work, as well as fetching needed supplies. Members at the rank of 4 are generally more skilled in some aspect, and help maintain the day to day operations of their faction as a whole, such as IT, carpentry, etc. Rank 5 members are those with advanced skills, such as those capable of programming or higher levels or clerical work, aid in the overall efficiency of the gang. Rank 6 are trained as guards and security, ensuring that the non-combat members of the gang are kept unharmed. Rank 7 are the personal affiliates of the capes and Royals, acting along side them at every opportunity. Rank 8s are scientific and research officers, as well as medics, ensuring that members are kept up-to-date on health and on the cutting edge of all weaponry, armor, and communications. Rank 9 officers are the Black Ops corps, called into play whenever a matter requiring a more subtle touch with potentially catastrophic ramifications is to occur, and to note, none have been encountered, and they are known only by word of mouth. Rank 10s are the personal lieutenants of the Royals, acting as their go between for them and the rest of the gang; there is only ever one 10 of each faction at a time.

"Finally, we have the Royals. The Royals are the overall leaders of each faction, along with the Joker, the latter of which is only known by word of mouth. The Jacks are the military leaders, overseeing all training and operations in regards to weaponry, armor, and tactics. The Queens are the clerical leaders, ensuring information and the day-to-day matters of each faction are kept up-to-date and running smoothly. Above these two positions are the Kings, who lead the gang as a council; their word is law within each faction, as they confirm whether a potential recruit will join their faction or not, as well as which member will occupy each position. All Jacks and Queens are as dangerous as A-Class Parahumans in their own right, and all of the Kings are regarded as S-class threats. Finally, we have the Aces. The Aces are elite operatives within each faction, answering exclusively to their respective King. All are S-class parahumans, and operate in a solo capacity, something not even the Royals are permitted to do. The Aces only operate as part of a group when ordered by their King, or when working with each other. All of the Aces have individually confirmed kill counts in the hundreds."

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~, what did y'all think~? But seriously, give me your honest feedback! I need honest feedback! PLEASE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... what did you all think? This story was meant to represent how I felt that a wild, far out, and utterly crazy group that is so different yet so alike would do in the grimdark madness that is Worm, and absolutely killing it at survival! Basically, the Louds and a good chunk of their friends get dropped abruptly into Worm, and are trying to survive however they can. I wanted the first chapter to be halfway lighthearted before moving on to the serious stuff.


End file.
